I Am
by Zafiro
Summary: La prima de Aome ha logrado seguirla hasta el Sengokou, ha localizado a Naraku y ha robado el corazón de... Para Kaoru-ken por ser tan buena escribiendo. Tercer Cap! Sesshu Maru se une, ya se acerca el enfrentamiento con Naraku! Review Onegai!
1. Otra Chica del Futuro

Todos los personajes que ya conocen son de Takahashi-sensei y solo me pertenecen las cosas locas que voy a poner. Sé que el nombre de Aome es Kagome, pero como en el anime le dicen así. ustedes me entienden, o eso espero.  
I Am.  
  
Cap1: Otra Chica del Futuro Narración de Aome: Inu Yasha es un ser mitad bestia que buscaba la perla de Shikon para convertirse en demonio mitad bestia. Por cosas del destino ahora le acompaño junto a Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara a recuperar la perla que está en manos del malvado Naraku.  
  
-Apresúrate Aome- dijo Inu Yasha con tono irritado- -No seas tan duro Inu Yasha- le dijo Miroku- -Ella tiene su bicicleta- alegó cruzando los brazos- -¿No ves que está exhausta?- le replicó Shippo- -No es eso- dijo Aome preocupada- es que.- -No me digas que tienes eso que llamas examen- dijo Inu Yasha- por que no pienso regresar- -¡Que no es eso!- gritó Aome molesta- -¿Qué pasa Aome?- dijo con tono conciliador Sango- -Una presencia ha aparecido de repente. se me hace conocida pero no logro saber quién es- dijo Aome con su mano en la barbilla- -¿Una presencia? Si yo no siento nada- dijo preocupado Inu Yasha- -Es que. no puedo explicarlo, es como si fuera algo en mí que dice.- -¡¡¡¡Aome!!!!- se escucha en el bosque- -¿Qué es eso?- dice Shippo señalando una estela de humo que se acerca a toda velocidad- -¡¡¡Aome!!!!- grita de nuevo la voz femenina- Inu Yasha desenfunda a colmillo de acero y se pone a la defensiva mientras cubre a Aome (NdA: ¡¡que kawaii!! ^^). -¡Quítate!- dice la figura y manda a Inu Yasha volando-¡dame Aome!- le arrebata el arco- Al fin se ha detenido, es una chica de cabello castaño, largo y brillante, lleva mechones rojos. Tiene unos jeans azules y una camisa negra de manga larga pegada al cuerpo. Apunta con cuidado a la dirección de la que venía y dispara justo a la cabeza de un monstruo que acaba de aparecer. -¡Tu merecido!- gritó la chica- -Pero si tu eres- dijo Aome sorprendida- -¿Qué te has creído?- dijo Inu Yasha incorporándose- -¿Y este es el orejas de perro que tienes por novio?- dijo ella mirándolo- -¿A quién llamas orejas de perro?- dijo Inu Yasha cerrando su puño- -¡¡Que no es mi novio!!- gritó Aome sonrojada- -Eso me dijo Sota. y esa cara te delata- dijo ella guiñando- ¿y ellos son?- -Ah, él es el monje Miroku, ella es Sango y su gato Kirara y este es el pequeño Shippo- dijo Aome sonriendo- -¿Y usted es? Bella jovencita- dijo Miroku sonriendo- -Yo soy. Kaoru- dijo sonriendo- la prima de Aome- -¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- dijo Miroku tomándole las manos- -Eh?... pues ¿ahora?- Kaoru tenía expresión contrariada- -Sí- dijo Miroku poniendo una brillante sonrisa- -Pues. bueno. ¿y dentro de un tiempo? Aun no me siento lista. usted sabe. pero podemos practicar- dijo Kaoru con las manos en las mejillas- -¿Es en serio?- dijo ilusionado Miroku- -Pues. no- dijo Kaoru petrificando a Miroku- oye Aome que raro es- -Déjalo- dijo Aome sonriendo- ¿cómo llegaste?- -Por el pozo. el abuelo y Sota me contaron todo, y antes de que preguntes me guié con el poder de los fragmentos- contestó orgullosa- -¿También puedes sentirlos?- dijo Inu Yasha moviendo sus orejas- -Claro, yo soy la sacerdotisa de mi templo- dijo moviendo su cabello- -¿Cómo lo sentiste desde tan lejos?- dijo Aome sorprendida- -Fácil, yo tengo mejor percepción porque fui entrenada. tú siempre renegaste de tu destino y terminaste aquí- Kaoru le guiñó el ojo- -Dígame señorita- dijo el recuperado Miroku- ¿no puede percibir más fragmentos?- -Es verdad- dijo Inu Yasha mirando a Kaoru- -Pues claro, están en esa dirección- dijo señalando una montaña- no estoy segura de que tan lejos pero se siente hacia allá- -Parece que eres útil después de todo- dijo Inu Yasha- andando- se fue saltado- -Espera Inu Yasha!- dijo Miroku mientras le seguía junto a Sango- -Es lindo, ya sé porque te gusta- dijo Kaoru sonriendo- -¿Quieres la bicicleta?- dijo Aome- -Siéntate atrás, yo pedaleo- dijo montándose- soy más fuerte que tú- -Bien, vamos- dijo Aome sentándose- Al poco rato, Kaoru ya había alcanzado a Inu Yasha y los demás, quienes iban a toda prisa. -Inu Yasha- dijo Kaoru- -¿Qué?- dijo de mala gana- -Dije por allá- dijo señalando la montaña- no por aquí- -Inu Yasha tiene mal sentido de orientación- declaró Miroku- -Valla que lo tiene- dijo Shippo riéndo- -¿Y ustedes por qué no dijeron nada?- replicó Inu Yasha molesto- -Dejen de pelear y vamos- dijo Aome-  
  
Habían viajado mucho, la tarde llenaba el bosque de colores cobrizos y sombras. -Acamparemos- dijo Inu Yasha- -Tengo hambre- dijo Kaoru bajando de la bicicleta- -No me extraña, fue un camino duro- dijo Sango sonriendo- -Y llevabas a Aome, me consta que pesa mucho- dijo Inu Yasha- -Inu Yasha- dijo Aome- -¿Qué?- contestó ingenuo- -¡Abajo!- Aome no tuvo piedad y dejó a Inu Yasha estampado en el piso- -Jijijiji- río Kaoru- los que se pelean se aman y terminan en la mujuju- Aome le tapó la boca antes de que terminara- -Que cosas- dijo Aome con una sonrisa fingida-  
  
En otro lugar se encontraba la pequeña Rin junto a su fiel dragón que bebía agua del cristalino riachuelo que atravesaba el valle. -Señor Sesshu Maru- dijo la pequeña- ¿dormiremos aquí?- -Sí- se limitó a decir desde la roca en que estaba sentado- -¿Va a quedarse ahí?- volvió a preguntar- -Sí- Sesshu Maru miró las estrellas- -Amo bonito ¿le pasa algo?- preguntó Jaken- -Nada- dijo Sesshu Maru- ¿Hacia donde es mi destino?- pensó Sesshu Maru- -Buenas noches señor Sesshu Maru- dijo Rin con una sonrisa- -.- Sesshu Maru la ignoró- es linda- pensó nuevamente- pero no es-  
  
Zafiro: XD Terminé mi primer capítulo de mi primer fic en fanfiction.net!!! que emoción! Kagome: Felicidades! Inu Yasha: bah! Miroku: no le haga caso señorita, le ha quedado muy bien Inu Yasha: eso le dices a todas ¬¬ Miroku: ^^U solo a las bonitas Zafiro: no me importa tu opinión de todas maneras =P Inu Yasha: ¡¡tonta!! Zafiro: Lo que me importa es lo que diga la gente y Kaoru-ken que es mi ídolo por su fic "¿Estar Cerca de Ti?" Y ahora me despido, voy a dormir que mañana tengo examen Inu Yasha: ¿tu también? Kagome: ambas vamos al colegio, es normal. estamos en el mismo grado pero en distinta escuela Sesshu Maru: me voy Zafiro: ¡¡esperame Sesshu Maru-sama!! *¬* no me dejes!! Sesshu Maru: ¬¬* déja de seguirme Zafiro: ¿quieres que me valla? T.T Sesshu Maru: ¬¬ camina de una vez, me retrasas Zafiro: Mata ne! ^-^ 


	2. La Maldición

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi -aunque estoy peleándole a Sesshu Maru-sama-

Cap2: La Maldición

Narración Inu Yasha: El maldito de Naraku se había marchado a un lugar al que creyó que no podríamos seguirle, pero no contó con que la prima de Aome; Kaoru una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes vendría a ayudarnos a esta época ¿y saben lo mejor? ¡No le preocupan los exámenes! ^-^

Los muchachos están exterminando a un grupo de demonios, Sango lanza su Hirai-kotsu con fuerza, mientras Kirara protege tanto a Shippo como a Aome. 

-¡Pergamino Sagrado!- gritó Miroku mientras le ponía el pergamino en la frente a un demonio-

-Basura, apártense de mi camino!- decía Inu Yasha mientras agitaba a colmillo-

-¡Apártate Inu Yasha!- gritó Kaoru mientras apuntaba con su arco-

Inu Yasha obedeció mientras Kaoru tiraba la flecha hacia las ramas de un árbol.

-¿Que se supones que haces?- dijo Inu Yasha molesto- tu puntería es peor que la de Aome-

-Te equivocas- dijo Miroku- observa bien-

La flecha hizo caer la rama, que se impregnó del poder espiritual y al caer causó una onda expansiva que arrasó a todos los demonios.

-No olvides que sé usar mi poder Inu Yasha- dijo Kaoru mientras le daba el arco a Aome-

-No sabía que podías hacer eso- dijo Aome sorprendida-

-Eso es, producto de mucho entrenamiento y simple lógica- dijo Kaoru guiñando el ojo-

-Dejen de hablar y continuemos- dijo Inu Yasha molesto-

-Creo que el orgullo de Inu Yasha ha sido herido- dijo Miroku mientras golpeaba su puño en señal de entendimiento-

-Verdad que sí, excelencia- dijo Sango-

-¿¡Que tanto hablan allá atrás!?- dijo Inu Yasha volteándose-

-Aome, no se merece un "abajo"- dijo Kaoru ¬¬*-

Sin embargo no fue necesario, ya que el abajo que pronunció Kaoru reaccionó, impactando a Inu Yasha contra el suelo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante descubrimiento.

-¡Pero que lindo se siente!- dijo Kaoru riéndose- ya sé porque lo dices tanto-

-¿Verdad?- dijo Aome riendo- se vuelve adictivo-

-Ugh... ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?- dijo Inu Yasha levantándose-

-¡¡Abajo!! ¡¡Abajo!! ¡¡Abajo!!- gritaron los dos primas al unísono-

-Ugh!!- dijo Inu Yasha mientras se levantaba el humo de su ropa-

-Pobre- dijo Shippo- no desearía ser él-

-Andando muchachos- dijo Aome mientras empujaba la bicicleta-

-Como pronto anochecerá es mejor acampar ¿no creen?- dijo Sango-

-Tienes toda la razón Sango- dijo Miroku-

-Mejor aleje su mano si no quiere quedar peor que Inu Yasha- decía Sango mientras se alejaban-

-Oigan espérenme!!- gritó Inu Yasha mientras se levantaba-

Inu Yasha estaba sentado frente a la fogata mientras los demás dormían un poco.

-¿No tienes sueño?- dijo Aome-

-No, ya duérmete- dijo Inu Yasha con su tono de voz habitual-

-Buenas noches- dijo Aome quedándose dormida-

-Te vez mejor así... Aome- dijo Inu Yasha mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo-

-Que romántico estás Inu-chan- dijo Kaoru sarcástica-

-¡¿Que?!- dijo Inu Yasha asustado- no te atrevas a...-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada- dijo Kaoru sonriendo- a menos que me moleste mucho contigo- añadió cerrando los ojos-

El cielo estaba oscuro, la luna no era visible por la gran cantidad de nubes. EL viento soplaba sin descanso enfriando el bosque.

-Amo Sesshu Maru!- decía Jaken siguiéndole el paso- no nos deje-

-Cállate ya Jaken- dijo Sesshu Maru molesto-

-Lo siento amo- dijo Jaken corriendo tras de él-

-Señor Sesshu Maru ¿a donde vamos?- dijo Rin adormecida-

-Cállate niña- dijo Jaken mirando el rostro de Sesshu Maru-

-Naraku...- dijo en su mente Sesshu Maru- después de destruirte mi vida carecerá de un sentido nuevamente-

-Amo bonito ¿no deberíamos descansar?- dijo Jaken tímidamente-

-Está bien- dijo Sesshu Maru deteniéndose- quédense aquí- dijo marchándose-

-Señor Jaken, tengo hambre- dijo Rin mientras su estómago hacía ruidos-

Sesshu Maru se detuvo frente al río, olfateó un poco y se encontró con alguien.

-¿Tu quien eres?- dijo el hombre lobo saliendo acompañado de unos lobos marrones-

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti- dijo Sesshu Maru mirándolo- eres una simple bestia-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dijo el chico- mi nombre es Koga, recuérdalo porque voy a matarte- dijo mientras le enseñaba su puño-

-¿Tú? ¿Matarme?- dijo Sesshu Maru escéptico- no digas tonterías!- dijo mientras agitaba a Tokiyen-

Los muchachos caminaban en los caminos cercanos a los cultivos. Iban en silencio, hasta que Kaoru comenzó a tararear.

-¿Que haces?- dijo Inu Yasha moviendo sus orejas-

-Tarareo- dijo Kaoru mientras continuaba-

-¿Tara qué?- dijo Shippo-

-Tararear es cuando sigues el ritmo de una canción sin decir palabra alguna- dijo Aome-

-¿Y que canción cantas?- dijo Inu Yasha interesado-

-Intuition- dijo Kaoru mirando los campos de arroz-

-¿Que?- dijeron los muchachos-

-Es una palabra en otro idioma... el inglés- dijo Aome sonriendo- significa intuición-

-Intuición... y yo intuyo que Inu-chan está...- dijo Kaoru sarcástica-

-Eh?- dijo Inu Yasha horrorizado-

-Olvídalo- dijo Kaoru continuando con su tarareo-

-Auxilio!!!- gritaron los aldeanos- los monstruos nos atacan-

-¡Vamos!- grito Miroku-

Cuando llegaron encontraron a unos demonios intentando comerse a los aldeanos, los derrotaron fácilmente.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo el anciano jefe-

-No se preocupe, es importante hacer buenas acciones-

-Gracias excelencia- dijo el jefe-

-Muchachos- dijo Aome- puedo sentir la presencia de fragmentos de Shikon-

-¿También tu los sientes?- dijo Inu Yasha a Kaoru-

-No solo eso... están llenos de sangre de bestia- dijo Kaoru mirando la montaña- debes purificarlos Aome-

-Sí- dijo Aome- vamos por ellos-

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Sango- vamos excelencia-

-Adiós buen hombre- dijo Miroku saliendo con los otros de la aldea-

-Es ahí!- señaló Aome-

-¡Ah!- dijo Kaoru- me picó esta cosa- dijo sosteniendo uno de los insectos de Naraku-

-Debe estar cerca, no lo sueltes- dijo Inu Yasha-

Pasaron los arbustos, y encontraron a Koga malherido.

-¡Koga!- dijo Aome arrodillándose a su lado- ¿quién te hizo esto?-

-Ese torpe, Naraku debió...- dijo Inu Yasha-

-Te equivocas... son heridas de espada- dijo Kaoru quien había atado al insecto-

-¿De espada?- dijo Inu Yasha-

-Sí, tiene razón- dijo Miroku-

-Agggh... ¿Aome?- dijo Koga despertando-

-Aquí estamos Koga- dijo Aome vendándolo-

-Ese tipo... era...- dijo Koga débilmente- una bestia como Inu Yasha-

-¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!- dijo Inu Yasha sacando a colmillo-

-Inu Yasha... abajo!- dijo Aome ¬¬*- continúa-

-Era un tipo de cabello plateado, llevaba una espada muy poderosa y yo...- dijo Koga antes de desmayarse-

-No crees que fue Sesshu Maru- dijo Miroku-

-¿Pero porque atacaría al joven Koga?- dijo Aome preocupada-

-Conociendo a ese insensato, debió ofender a Sesshu Maru- dijo Inu Yasha guardando a colmillo-

-¿Quién es Sesshu Maru?- dijo Kaoru ayudando a Aome a curar a Koga-

-Es el hermano mayor de Inu Yasha, no se llevan bien- dijo Miroku- 

-Sin embargo, también busca a Naraku... y nos salvó en varias ocasiones- dijo Sango-

-¿Varias?- dijo Inu Yasha molesto-

-Pues sí, cuando perdiste el control él vino a tranquilizarte y también con el tipo del veneno que quería casarse con Aome- dijo Shippo-

-Es un monstruo muy fuerte- dijo Kaoru terminando un vendaje- ¿y porqué busca a Naraku?-

-No lo sabemos- dijo Inu Yasha- lo quiso matar luego de que secuestrara a una chiquilla que anda con él-

-Orgullo- dijo Kaoru- debe sentirse deshonrado porque alguien le jugó una mala broma con esa niña que él debe querer, de lo contrario no le buscaría- Kaoru sonrió levemente- me muero por conocerlo-

-Tonta, él odia a los humanos- dijo Inu Yasha-

-Si es así ¿porque anda con esa niña? ¿y por que no mató a Kohaku?- dijo Sango-

-¿Quién es Kohaku?- dijo Kaoru parpadeando-

-Es el hermano de Sango, Naraku le tiene como su sirviente, lleva un fragmento de Shikon en la espalda para poder sobrevivir- dijo Inu Yasha seriamente-

-Y con eso es controlado- dijo Kaoru pensativa-

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Sango sorprendida-

-Pues, para controlar a las personas se les incrusta algo malo, para que Naraku no controle más a Kohaku solo hay que purificar el fragmento- dijo Kaoru como si dijese lo más obvio en el mundo-

-¿Quieres decir que no hay necesidad de matarlo?- dijo Sango con los ojos llorosos-

-Eso sería muy tonto- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole- solo hay que atraparlo y purificar la perla-

Todos se miraron esperanzados. 

-Jajajajajaja- la risa provenía de los árboles-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Inu Yasha sacando a colmillo de acero-

Zafiro: ¡¡El segundo!! siento la tardanza pero tengo muchas tareas últimamente

Inu Yasha: ¿Porque le pusiste maldición?

Zafiro: porque ahora tanto Kaoru como Kagome pueden decirte abajo

Kagome: es divertido...

Inu Yasha: que mujer tan fría eres!

Kagome: abajo!

Zafiro: -_-U eh... gracias tsuki_chan por su reviewer... en cuanto a lo de Sesshu Maru, sé que se escribe así porque tengo el videojuego japonés y así lo escriben.

Miroku: por cierto señorita Zafiro ¿él no vino hoy?

Zafiro: se fue hace un rato

Sango: ¿Y porque no te fuiste con él?

Zafiro: Porque se fue a mi casa a comer, así que lo veo allá

Inu Yasha: sabía que no podías dejarlo en paz

Zafiro: Kagome por favor

Kagome: abajo!

Zafiro: Gracias a Kaoru-ken, Eiji y Kenshin, saludos a todos!! Y si te lo mereces!

Todos: A los que leyeron el fic Arigatou Minna-san


	3. Atardece en el Bosque Profundo

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko-sensei... pero ya me dio a Sesshu Maru!!

Cap3: Atardece en el Bosque Profundo

Narración Aome: La perla de Shikon sigue desaparecida por culpa de Naraku... ¿eh? Sesshu Maru ha venido a salvar a Inu Yasha, que es lo ocurrirá ahora!?

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Inu Yasha sacando a colmillo de acero-

-Mi nombre es Torimaru- dijo apareciendo un muchacho de apariencia humana pero con los ojos dorados-

-La energía negativa es impresionante- dijo Miroku retrocediendo un poco-

-Si, lo sé- declaró Sango- hay que estar preparados-

-¿Que demonios quieres?- amenazó Inu Yasha-

-Vengo por esa señorita- declaró Torimaru señalando a Kaoru-

-¿Y a mí por qué?- la confusión del rostro de Kaoru hizo que Torimaru sonriera-

-Se rumora en toda la región que una sacerdotisa con ropa extraña tiene grandes poderes- declaró el joven-

-Entonces debes estar buscándola a ella- ^-^ Kaoru señaló a Aome-

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿por qué le dices eso?- gritó Aome molesta-

-No, no busco a la sacerdotisa de la perla, te busco a tí- declaró el joven-

-¿Para que la quieres? es una mujer de lo peor- se jactó Inu Yasha-

-Abajo!!- gritó Kaoru- pero contesta ya!-

-Eh? sí- Torimaru estaba algo sorprendido-

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Inu Yasha recuperándose-

-Lo que pasa es que quiero casarme contigo- dijo sin exaltarse-

-¿¡Qué!?- todos estaban con la boca abierta-

-Es muy... parecido a mí- aseguró Miroku con aire funesto-

-Lo que pasa es que todos los youkais te quieren-

-¿A mí?- preguntó Kaoru- pero si vengo llegando-

-Eso no importa, ahora vendrás conmigo quieras o no-

-Já!- exclamó Inu Yasha-

-¿También luchas por ella?- preguntó el youkai-

-Claro que no, pero no la dejaré ir con un tipo como tú- colmillo de acero empezó a generar la corriente de aire en torno de sí-

-Se comporta sobre protector ¿ne Aome?- susurró Kaoru-

La batalla duró poco, con una agitada lo mandó volando lejos.

-¿Y por qué no lo mataste?- preguntó Shippo-

-Pobre- gruñó Inu Yasha ignorando a Shippo-

-No tenias que hacerlo- declaró Kaoru-

-Llevemos a Koga a un lugar más seguro- dijo Aome preocupada-

-Sí- aceptaron todos-

******************************************

-El amo bonito se fue y no ha regresado- decía Jaken- y yo que tengo me esmero por permanecer a su lado!-

-Jaken- la voz de Sesshu Maru petrificó al sapo-

-Amo Sesshu Maru- logró decir-

-Andando-

-Sí- Jaken tomó las riendas del dragón donde Rin dormía-

-Que se supone que deba hacer en estos casos- pensaba Sesshu Maru- ese olor-

-¡¡Abajo!!- gritó Kaoru-

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamó Inu Yasha-

-Te lo merecías, ahora ayuda a Koga- gritó Kaoru-

-¿Y por qué yo?- reclamó Inu Yasha-

-Por que si no... soltaré a este bicho!- amenazó Kaoru-

-¡¡No!! tonta, lo necesitamos para seguir a Naraku-

-Já, yo sé en que lugar está... mas o menos... pero si no haces lo que te pido mato al bicho y me largo a casa!-

-Está bien- gruñó Inu Yasha mientras cargaba a Koga, un rayito pasó por su cabeza- ¡Sesshu Maru!-

-¿Dónde?- gritó Kaoru-

-Es ese!- apuntó Inu Yasha-

-Ah- Kaoru observó de pies a cabeza al youkai cosa que este observo-

-Insolente-

-Es que estás lindo- rió Kaoru-

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó Inu Yasha-

-Nada-

-¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros? mañana llegaremos a donde está Naraku- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole-

-¿¡Por qué lo invitas!?- se quejó Inu Yasha-

-Por que él es más confiable que tú!-

-Tú!- le gritó Inu Yasha-

-Abajó!- gritó Aome- quédate Sesshu Maru-

-No hay nada de malo, y no tienes que socializar si no quieres- Kaoru le guiño el ojo- eso sí no remates a Koga, no tienes idea de lo celoso que es Inu Yasha con él-

-¿¡Por qué no callas!?- le preguntó Inu Yasha-

-Por que no se me da la gana- Kaoru cruzó sus brazos-

-Acampemos aquí- dijo Aome sonriendo levemente ^-^U (NdA: que miedo verlos pelear...)-

***************************

-Toma- dijo Kaoru alcanzándole un tazón de ramen a Sesshu Maru-

-No me gusta la comida de humanos-

-Pero debes comer algo-

-...-

-Eres una persona muy interesante-

-No soy persona-

-Cierto, eres un youkai-

-Eres una mujer muy ruidosa-

-Sí, me lo dicen a diario- le dedicó una sonrisa-

-¿Eres una sacerdotisa?-

-Eh? sí... terminé mi entrenamiento hace poco-

-Eres familiar de la mujer de Inu Yasha-

-¿Mujer de Inu Yasha? já, ojalá y se decidiera... pero si te refieres a Aome soy su prima-

-Tiene un carácter parecido-

-Ni tanto, ella es muy estudiosa a mí me gusta mucho la aventura...-

-Igual- el youkai miró el ramen-

-Es de carne-

-Mmm- al fin lo probó- no es malo-

-A Inu Yasha le encanta...-

-Eso no me importa-

-Lo sé-

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras Sesshu Maru comía.

-Que tonta, debí irme ¿ne?-

-...- solo la miró fríamente-

-Que descanses- Kaoru sonrió-

-Es... la primera vez que converso con alguien-

-¿Eh?- Kaoru parpadeo varias veces-

-Es bueno que haya sido contigo-

-^//^ arigatou- Kaoru se fue a su bolsa de dormir- igualmente- susurró-

----------------------------------------------------------

Zafiro: ¡¡ta tan!!

Inu Yasha: ¿que tanto victoreas?

Zafiro: cállate

Kagome: quedó corto...

Zafiro: lo sé, pero el próximo es pura batalla...

Miroku: ¿con Naraku?

Sango: houshi hentai! -lo manda volando-

Zafiro: que mano la suya...

Sesshu Maru: ¿Ella y yo?

Zafiro: ¬¬ quieres?

Sesshu Maru: me da igual...

Kagome: ¿por que tardaste?

Zafiro: eto... U_U estaba terminando mi historia de Shaman King...

Inu Yasha: por eso me haces perder mi tiempo!

Zafiro: gome ne

Sesshu Maru: déjala en paz

Todos: O.o

Sesshu Maru: ¬//¬ ¿qué?

Todos: ^-^U nada Sesshu Maru-sama!

Zafiro: Bueno Kaoru_ken, ya ves, ya actualizé =P

Inu Yasha: casi no...

Zafiro: baka... ^-^ bye!


End file.
